A Chance at Love
by MiniAlice618
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are 3 best friends who are dreading another year of boring high school. But when the Cullen boys move to town will things change? All human Canon Couples SEQUEL NOW POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

A Chance at Love-Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight...Stephenie Meyer does!

BPOV

As I got ready for yet another first day of school, I sighed, thinking how I only had 2 years left in this dreaded town. The only thing keeping me here were my best friends Alice and Rosalie. I dressed in a white tank, with a purple sweater over it and some skinny jeans. I threw on a matching belt and wore matching ruffled purple flats. I put on my purple necklace and grabbed my black and white messenger bag. I went downstairs and ate breakfast with my dad, Charlie, until I heard Rosalie's horn beep. I kissed Charlie on the cheek saying "Bye Dad," and skipped out the door. I slid into the back seat of the cherry red M3.

"Hey girlie!" Alice squealed.

Rosalie sighed. "Alice? Must you be so dang chipper in the morning?".

I laughed and said "Hello Evil Pixie [Alice) and Oh Grumpy One! (Rose.)

Rose peeled out of the driveway and sped off to school. We checked each others outfits. (A/N btw-Bella is sorta fashionable in this story!) Alice looked sophisticated in a red and black striped micro-mini with a black blouse and a white and black jacket. She paired it with black and white heels, black tights, and pearls. Rose was wearing turquoise skinny jeans that matched her eyes perfectly, with a white tunic. She added a white beanie and white sandals, and wore light blue pearls and earrings.

We stepped out of the car and walked towards the main office, getting our schedules. We compared schedules and laughed, realizing we all had the same classes. We gathered our things and walked towards first period English. We were joking around, saying hi to some friends when we collided with 3 boys. I dropped my bag and flew to the floor. As I started to gather my stuff I heard the most melodic voice I had ever heard. I looked up and saw a gorgeous bronze haired boy with smoldering green eyes, looking at me, a look of concern etched on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I stuttered trying to form words. "Yes, um I-I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

He smiled. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here with my brothers Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was big and burly, almost like a body builder. He had curly brown hair and icy blue eyes. As I looked over I saw Rosalie making goo goo eyes at Emmett and rolled my eyes. Jasper was tall and muscly but not as much as Emmett. He had wild blonde hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at Alice and she was putty in his hands.

"Nice to meet you girls!" Emmett said, pulling us into bone crushing hugs. We laughed at his gesture.

Edward chuckled. "Emmett do you know how to shake hands?" he said.

"Hand shakes are for strangers!" Emmett boomed.

Jasper smiled and said "Nice to meet you ladies.".

"I'm Bella." I smiled. "These are my friends Rosalie and Alice.".

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

The warning bell rang signaling it was time for class.

"Would you 3 like to sit with us at lunch?" I asked.

"Sure that would be great," all 3 said.

"See you then!" Alice chirped, as Rosalie dragged us both down the hall, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight...Stephenie Meyer does! (all though I DEFINITELY wouldn't mind owning Edward or the Cullen boys! =]) ALL OUTFITS ON PROFILE!

Chapter 2

Rose POV

As the bell rang for lunch we darted out of our seats and ran to the lunch room laughing. I was excited to see Emmett! Although I seem like an ice queen with no feelings on the outside, I really have them. Even though I've only known him for a few hours I think I might like him. It was obvious Alice was fawning over Jasper, and Bella was putty in Edward's hands, so it all worked out!

We skipped into the cafeteria and saw the boys sitting at a table in the middle of the room. They waved us over and we saw they had met some of our friends all ready.

"Hey guys!" Alice said in a sing-song voice

"Well, your chipper little one aren't you?" Jasper chuckled. Alice blushed and giggled. We all laughed.

"So you guys, my parents are going out of town and I'm throwing a party. Wanna come?" Mike said.

"Sure, that would be cool." Bella said.

"Oh my god you know what that means? SHOPPING!" Alice and I squealed.

Bella groaned. "I love shopping as much as the next gal but you two mixed with shopping is just TORTURE!" she grumbled.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry Bells, I'll protect you," he chuckled while putting his arm around her. Bella blushed bright red.

PARTY TIME!

EPOV -YAYAYAYAY! (it's short though)

Tonight was the night of the party and we were sitting in the Brandon's living room waiting for the girls to come down.

The guys and I were joking around and laughing when we heard somebody clear their throats. At the bottom of the stairs were the 3 most beautiful girls we had ever laid our eyes on.

APOV

The girls and I were in my room getting ready for the party. I was so excited to see Jasper! We had an unspoken connection and I had one of these feelings that we were gonna be together! I was totally fascinated with him. He was so mysterious and funny. I sighed.

"What's the matter Ali?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing Ro. I was just thinking." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Well don't get in a sour mood! It's time to PARTY!" Bella laughed.

We were all dressed up and ready to go. I was in a black and white striped dress, a black coat, black suede shoes. I paired it with black feather earrings, a black jeweled necklace and bright red lips and dark black eyeliner.

Rosalie was in a black and white bow dress and paired it with black earrings and leather pumps. She had on black earrings with bright pink lips and multicolored eyeshadow.

Bella wore a cookie monster tee with an electric blue skirt, black stilettos, and a leather jacket. She had bright red lips and dark eyeshadow.

We got our purses and walked down the stairs. The boys were laughing and joking around and didn't notice us. Bella cleared her throat. They turned around and smiled at us and we knew this would be a great night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer =)

A/N= After this chapter i am basically going to focus on Bella and Edward

CHAPTER 3!

BPOV

The boys tuned around and smiled at us. Edward walked up to me and kissed my cheek saying "You look beautiful." I blushed and ducked my head.

He took my arm and led me out to Emmett's Jeep. The girls and I looked at each other when we saw the monster jeep, complete with off roading harnesses.

Alice giggled and said "Oh my God we so have to go off-roading!". I laughed shaking my head. They guys strapped in the harness and we were on our way.

We arrived at Mike's house and the music was BLARING. We had been to many parties before, but we knew this was going to be an interesting night.

We linked arms with the guys and went inside. There was a dance floor set up and many people were dancing. Some people were sitting on the couches

laughing and talking with each other. It was a surprisingly nice party. The boys said they were gonna go say hi to some friends, so the girls and I danced to

"California Gurls" by Katy Perry, with each other until Edward grabbed my hand and asked if I wanted to go for a walk. I smiled and said yes. I looked at the girls knowingly and they whispered "good luck"! to me.

EPOV

I was really nervous. As soon as I saw Bella walk down those stairs I knew it would be even harder to hide my feelings for her. I was utterly in love with this girl and I couldn't even work of the guts to tell her. I decided that I would tell her at the party.

When we got to the party Emmett, Jazz, and I went to say hi to a few football buddies. I told Emmett and Jasper of my plan to tell Bella of my feelings and they threw up their arms yelling "Finally!".

"What do you mean, "Finally"? I asked.

"Wow that went "Whoosh" didn't it Eddie?" Emmett boomed.

I gowled and marched off looking for Bella. When I found her when she was dancing with the girls. I grabbed her hand, asking her if she wanted to take a walk with me. Rose and Alice winked at me and Bella and I walked outside. We found a bench to sit on and she turned to me.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Bells, I have to tell you something important." I sighed

"Ok, shoot." she smiled.

I turned to her. "Bells, I really li-"

BPOV

"-ke you." he said. He looked at me waiting for my response. I sat there in shock processing this information until a huge smile broke out on my face. I leaned over and cupped his face and pressed my lips softly to his. He smiled pulling back.

"So I guess you feel the same way?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers, walking back to the party.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight

Hello lovies! I just want to apologize for the delay of chapters. I got terrible news that my grandmother was put in the hospital, and then I got terribly sick. Here are 5 chapters just for you! Also all outfits are on my profile!

The Long Awaited Chapter 4

BPOV

After the party last night, Edward drove me home and,like the teenagers we are, we kissed in his car for a good 10 minutes until my father opened the curtains and called for me to come in. Edward kissed my cheek and said,

"I'll see you tomorrow. I think Alice is planning something special...Should I be afraid?" he asked.

I laughed. "Yes, you should be terrified!" I giggled.

I gave him one last kiss before sliding out of his car. He peeled out of the driveway and sped off in the opposite direction.

Now I was in the shower, after being woken up by an extremely annoying pixie known as Alice. Let's just say she isn't the kindest person to wake you up...

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get your lazy butt out of bed before I do it for you!" She yelled.

I groaned pulling the covers over my head. "Alice just shut-up! It's 10:00 on a Saturday morning! This is an ungodly hour to be up at!" I shouted.

"We're going to the beach with the boys! Rose is on her way here now! So hurry UP!" She said, pulling the covers down, resulting in me falling on the floor,

So that's how I was so gracefully woken up this morning. Wonderful isn't it? I THINK NOT!

After I used up all the hot water, I stepped out and dried myself off. I went into my room and saw Alice with hair tools in one hand, and an outfit in the other.

She threw me a blue and white polka dot bikini (much to my distaste), a white sundress, blue flip flops, and blue Jackie O. sunglasses. She threw my hair up in a messy Ballerina Bun, and added a white tote that said "Sail" on it to complete the outfit.

Just as she finished the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door, revealing Rose, decked out in a navy blue and white striped bikini with matching flip flops, a white coverup, and a juicy bag.

"Hey Bells!" she said.

"What happened to you? You aren't usually this chipper at this time of day..." I questioned.

"Well, last night Emmett might of sorta asked me something..." She mumbled, blushing.

"Well, what was it?" I asked.

"HE ASKED ME OUT!" She squealed.

"Oh My God! ALICE GET DOWN HERE!" I yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Shish!" she grumbled, coming down the stairs in her outfit. She was wearing a red and white striped bikini, with a red polka dot dress, white flip flops, red sunglasses, and a "Keep Calm, Keep Shopping" tote-which I laughed at.

"Emmett asked me out!" Rosalie squealed, yet again, which cause Alice to squeal. I think I was going deaf.

"Oh my God I so knew it!" she giggled.

We all laughed. We gathered up our things and skipped out to Rose's M3, and headed off to meet our men!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

Ch 5

BPOV

We arrived at the beach to see the boys setting up a volleyball net in the middle of the beach. When Edward saw me he came running and swung me around by the waist. I laughed giving him a peck on the lips.

"How's my favorite girl?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Just fine! How is my studmuffin?" I said.

"Great now that your here." I laughed and rolled my eyes at his cheesy saying, and dragged him over to the rest of the group.

"Hey boys, how's it going?" I said.

"JUST ABOUT AWESOME!" Emmett laughed.

Rosalie laughed and put her arms around his waist. I could see Alice doing the same to Jasper, as he kissed her on the forehead. I smiled to myself, thinking how we got so lucky.

"Well don't just stand here! IT'S TIME TO PARTAAY! " Alice shouted

We all ditched our stuff near our towels and ran into the water. The girls and I did chicken fights and watched the guys surf. We splashed each other like little kids and built sand castles. At lunch we grilled hot dogs and hamburgers and ate them at the picnic benches.

"Oh my God I love me some meat! Don't you love meat Rosie?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Emmie Bear" she said.

Jasper and Edward burst out laughing at his new nickname.

"What are you laughing at Jazzy-poo?" Alice huffed.

'Yeah what's so funny Eddiekins?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Now it was Emmett who was gasping for breath.

"Jazzy-poo and Eddiekins? That's priceless!" He choked out between laughs. He laughed so hard he fell off the bench, rolling around in the sand.

"Get up you big oaf!" Rosalie sighed.

When he got up Rose smacked him upside the head. He rubbed his head and grumbled about "No respect". We rolled our eyes.

When we were finished, Edward got up and said he forgot something in the Jeep. We went ahead to the shore and sat there watching the waves. After about 10 minutes I was beginning to get worried, so Rose, Alice, and I decided to go find Edward.

"Let's go check at the jeep first." Alice said.

We walked up the hill to the car and looked around until we saw the "death trap" also know as Emmet's truck. We weren't prepared for what we saw next.

Edward and Tanya Denali kissing against the car.

CLIFFY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight

EPOV-YAY!

I was walking to Em's Jeep to grab my cell, when all of a sudden I was being pushed against the Jeep by Tanya Denali, also known as the Queen Bee of the school.

"Hi Eddie" she purred, in I suppose what was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"Hi Tanya" I muttered, just hoping she would go away.

"Oh Eddie, don't act so sad...This should make you feel better," she said, pushing me up against the jeep.

"Tanya what are you do-" I tried to say, but I was cut off by her lips.

I tried pushing her away, but she was scarily strong. All of a sudden I heard a gasp. Tanya broke away and smiled at me. I looked over to where the gasp was from and saw Rosalie, Alice, and Bella standing there. Rose and Alice were steaming with anger, but Bella's reaction was the worst. She had tears pooling in here eyes and running down her face. It broke my heart to see her like that.

"Bella! It's not what it looks like! I swear she just came up to me an-" i explained

"Save it Edward" she sobbed, cutting me off. She ran away crying while Rose followed. Alice came up to me slapping me across the face.

"How DARE you!" she snarled.

"And YOU! How could you! You have no respect for anyone!" she growled at Tanya. She then did something unexpected. Little Alice punched Tanya right in the nose. Tanya screamed.

"Have fun with your new nose" she sneered.

She followed after Bella, but not before giving me a final glare. Man I screwed up. Big Time.

BPOV

There he was. Edward in all his glory, pressed up against the Jeep making out with Tanya. I gasped and he looked towards me with shocked eyes, and his face softened as he saw my tears.

"Bella! It's not what it looks like! I swear she just came up to me an-" He tried to say, but I cut him off.

"Save it Edward!" I tried to snap, but it came out like a sob. Tanya was smirking evilly at me, obviously satisfied. I turned around and ran back toward the beach, with Rose following.

"Bella! Please wait up!" Rose yelled, trying to catch her breath.

They guys heard us, and they smiled walking up to us, but as soon as they saw my face they paled and ran over to us.

"Bella what happened to you? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?" Jasper asked, obviously worried about me.

"Yeah who's butt do we need to kick?" Emmett asked. I smiled slightly, happy to have two "brothers".

"Ask your brother." Rosalie grumbled, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"WHAT?" Emmett roared. "What did that IDIOT do to you?" he asked?

"Bella!" I heard Alice call. I turned to see her running down the hill rubbing her knuckled.

"Oh Bells I'm so sorry he did that! He's a stupid insensitive jerk who isn't worth your time!" she told me.

"Will somebody please explain what Edward did to make Bella so upset?" Jasper sighed.

Rosalie explained the whole ordeal and Jasper and Emmett were LIVID. They were fuming and ran up the hill to beat some sense into Edward.

I had finally stopped crying at least and was gathering my things.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Yes, Ali" I mumbled.

"If it helps, I decked Tanya for you..." Alice said, smiling a little.

"Really? YOU did that?" I giggled. "Alice you're the best!" I laughed, and the 3 of us hugged. We took all of our stuff and trekked up the hill to the car.

We saw Edward groaning on the ground, looking beat from what I guess Jasper and Em did to him, but we just ignored him. I went to the car while the girls said goodbye to the boys. I sighed and slid into the backseat and let a few tears slip, as I saw Edward staring at me. I rolled up my window and decided not to let this get to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight!

BPOV

It has been 3 weeks, 4 days, 7 hours, 45 minutes, and 26 seconds, since I have spoken to Edward. Although we had only gone out for a few days, I felt like I had a real connection with him, but I guess I was wrong. The last time I spoke to him was last month, when he showed up on my porch drunk, resulting in me calling Emmett to come get him. It broke my heart seeing him so upset, but Rose and Alice convinced me that it was his own fault. The day after the incident, Edward came walking into school with Tanya on his arm, with his letterman jacket draped over her shoulders. How cliche. He looked absolutely miserable, while Tanya looked extremely happy. I laughed as she walked by with her purple nose, from where Alice punched her. I had been trying so hard to stay away from Edward, but it has become more and more of a struggle everyday. I mean here I was on Friday night, date night, watching old soap operas on TiVo, eating chocolate ice cream out of the carton, crying. How pathetic am I? Alice and Rosalie were out with Emmett and Jasper. I was so depressed. My phone suddenly rang and I groaned but was too lazy to get it. Finally it beeped saying I had a voicemail. I picked it up and saw it was from Edward. I sighed and dialed 1 so I could listen to it. His voicemail went like this-

"Bella, I've been trying to call you for weeks now. Please talk to me I'm begging you. I'll do anything! I didn't kiss Tanya she kissed me! I know I screwed up but it wasn't my fault! This is the last time I'll call, because I can't be like this anymore. Just waiting. I need to move on. I hope you'll realize that it wasn't my fault. Goodbye beautiful."

Tears sprang to my eyes. I replayed the events in my head. Tanya was pressing him against the car, and she was known being a man stealer. I sprang out of bed and threw on my jacket and uggs before starting the engine of my car and speeding at 98 mph over to Edward's house. I saw him sitting on his porch, book in hand, reading peacefully. When he saw the headlights, he sat up curiously. When he saw it was my car, he jumped up and ran at full speed as I jumped out of the car. I ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I hugged him tightly, sobbing.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I was so stupid! I should've listened to you when you told me it was Tanya! I'm so so so so so sorry!" I wailed.

"Shh, It's ok babe, calm down, shh." he whispered stroking my hair.

When I finally stopped crying he took my hand and led me inside his house. He brought me to the couch.

"Edward I can't believe that I didn't believe you. I'm so sorry, and I understand If you don't forgive me" I whispered.

" Bella" he sighed, pulling me onto his lap. I leaned into him. "Of course I forgive you. It wasn't your fault! It was Tanya's, and I think that punch from Alice gave her what she deserved. I laughed. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. We were making out like the teenagers we were on his couch when Jazz, Alice, Rose, and Em, came walking in, soaked from the rain.

"Woah" they all said at once. We pulled back from each other and blushed.

"Bella! What the heck are you doing? You know what he did to you! How could yo-" Rosalie started.

"Rosalie" I stated calmly "Edward explained everything, and it was all a big misunderstanding".

"I don't believe this! You turn into a zombie for a month and then BOOM your back together!" she shouted. She stoped out of the house, glaring at us, while the rest stood there in shock.

"I'll go find her. Congrats guys!" Emmett mumbled, obviously embarassed by his girlfriend's behavior.

I smiled weakly at him. Alice squealed. "Omigod, Omigod, Omigod! FINALLY THE WORLD MAKES SENSE!" Alice squealed, doing her happy dance. Jazz laughed.

"What on Earth is going on down here?" said a beautiful, caramel haired woman. "Hello Alice dear! How are you?" she laughed, obviously guessing Alice was the source of the noise.

"I'm fine Esme!" Alice giggled, "There's someone you have to meet!" she told Esme.

Edward stood up grabbing my hand. "Mom" he said "this is Bella. My girlfriend. Bella this is my mother Esme.".

"Wonderful to meet you sweetheart" she said smiling. "Same to you" I said, blushing. Darn my embarassement.

The door slammed, and we all jumped. Emmett came in with a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Where's Rose?" Alice asked.

"She said she needed space, and then got mad at me for defending Bells and Edward." he sighed.

"I'm sorry Em, this is my fault." I sighed "I'll go talk to her.

I walked out to the porch and saw Rosalie sitting on the swing, staring at her shoes.

"Rose?" I asked.

Her head whipped around and her face softened. "Bells I'm really sorry! I totally over-reacted back there. I just hated the way you felt because of him. You're my best friend and I don't want anybody hurting you. Can you forgive me?" she pleaded.

I smiled, sitting next to her on the swing. I hugged her saying "Of course I do. it was just one fight out of the BILLIONS we've had" I chuckled. We then walked inside and she apologized to Emmett who immediately forgave her and pulled her onto his lap. I sat with Edward, and Alice with Jasper. I sighed. Life was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight!

THIS IS A CHAPTER BUT...Here is a short A/N: I do not update on specific days. I just update whenever I have the time. Thanks for reading! =)

CHAPTER 8

Monday-Back to School

BPOV

Today we went back to school. When Edward and I walked in through the doors, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, gasped. Including the teachers! I mean what was I some famous celebrity. I just wanted to scream at them to get a life and ignore us. I groaned when people badgered me with questions on how we got back together. I just ignored everyone and went on with my day.

Once the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door. Edward was there, leaning against the wall, waiting for me. I smiled.

"Hey babe" he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Hey" I said.

We walked to the lunch room and sat down at our regular table with our friends. We were all having fun when all of a sudden my chair was pulled out from under me and I fell to the floor. I turned around to see Tanya, with her followers Lauren and Jessica, laughing. Edward helped me up while Rose and Alice went straight to Tanya.

"WAS THAT PUNCH IN THE NOSE NOT ENOUGH PRINCESS?" Alice shouted.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, DOING THAT TO HER?" Rose screamed.

"Your so-called friend STOLE MY MAN!" Tanya sneered.

Finally I jumped up. "Excuse me? I stole YOUR man? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS KISSING HIM!" I bellowed.

"Well maybe it's because he needed a good time." she said smugly.

"That's it. Listen here princess, I'm not afraid of you. Nobody is. You think you have the right to walk around insulting people? I don't think so. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me afraid of you. You are a selfish spoiled brat who has no right to talk to me that way. So I suggest you get out of my face before I punch your nose so hard Daddy is gonna need to buy you a new nose. Get it. Got it. Good. Buh-Bye." I finished, not knowing where my new confidence came from. The whole room was quiet until Emmett jumped out of his chair screaming "WHOO!". Edward picked me up and swung me around and the whole cafeteria erupted into applause and screams. Tanya scampered away looking like somebody kicked her puppy. For the rest of the day people were congratulating me for standing up to Tanya.

NEXT DAY- After School

We were all at the park on the swings, laughing at Emmett's attempt to pump. Rose was sitting on his lap, giggling. Alice and Jasper had walked off to the slides, and Edward and I were walking in the woods. He told me he was going to show me a special place he found while he was hiking. We walked for about a half hour, holding hands and talking. When we were close he picked me up piggy back style and told me to close my eyes. When he finally said open, I gasped. We were in a gorgeous meadow with a waterfall and flowers growing anywhere. We sat down and I sat in his lap, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Bella there's something I need to tell you" Edward said, looking nervous.

I immediately sat up, worried something was wrong. "What is it? Are you ok? Are you sick? Did somebody hurt you? TELL ME!" I asked nervously.

He laughed "Nothing bad happened babe" he chuckled.

I sighed in relief. "So what is it?" I asked.

"Bella I know we've only known each other for 2 moths but I really feel something more than liking you. Ever since I bumped into you on the first day of school I've really felt a connection and I've never felt this way about anyone else. What I'm trying to say is Isabella Swan: I love you. You don't have to say it back right away but I just think I needed to say what I fee-" I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him with as much love as I could muster.

"Edward, just shut up ok? I love you too!" I said smiling. He crushed me to him for a long time and we just layed there content in each others arms.

When we went back to the park, everyone was back at the swings, except Emmett who was in the sandbox looking like the biggest idiot I had ever seen. Rose was checking her hair in the slide reflection and Alice was obsessing over her outfit getting wrinkled. Jasper was trying not to laugh at Alice and Edward was laughing at Emmett who was running around the park trying to get a bucket off of his foot. Oh,my friends.

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

So people after this chapter, I would like you guys to let me know in your reviews, what you would like to see in the next couple chapters

Chapter 9

BPOV

In the blink of an eye it was Halloween. Alice had gone all out and done one of her traditional costume parties. We all decided to dress up as the Grease characters. Edward and I were Sandy and Danny, Alice and Jasper were Rizzo and Kenickie, and Emmett and Rose were Marty and Sonny, (Costumes on profile). Alice invited the whole junior and some of the senior class. A few hours before the party, the boys, Rose, and I, arrived at the Brandon household so we could prep for the party. We helped with snacks, decorations, movies, and drinks. after everything was set up, we all went to get changed.

I was the first one to be done. Alice teased my hair into curls, and added eyeliner, smoky eyeshadow, and red lipstick. I put on my costume, which consisted of tight leather pants, a black off the shoulder top, red heels, and a leather jacket. Then we helped Alice get ready. I did her hair in Rizzo pincurls while Rose did her makeup just like mine had been. Her outfit was a black pencil skirt with black heels, a black top, a pink ladies jacket, and a catframed sunglasses.

Rose was next. We curled her hair into big poofy curls and added a flower clip. We put on dark eyeline and mascara and pink lipstick. Her outfit was a light top, a purple pencil skirt, a pink ladies jacket, a black clutch, a purple scarf, and black heels. Once we were ready we hurried down the stairs to see our T-Birds. Edward was the exact replica of Danny, with his hair slicked into the John Travolta style, a cigarette in his mouth, a white tshirt, black pants and shoes, and a leather T-Birds jacket. The boys all matched.

"How do we look?" Alice sang, twirling around. We all posed waiting for their comments, but all the boys did was stand there slack-jawed. Edward came up to me and twirled me around, nodding in approval of the tight clothes. I rolled my eyes and took his hand and walked to the living room to wait for the guests. Alice started playing the "Grease" soundtrack while we waited for people to arrive. The boys did "Grease Lightning" which was extremely funny and Rose, Alice, and I did "Sandra Dee". All too soon the guests began to arrive and Alice put on "Thriller".

Edward and I danced to a few songs before we went to get a drink. Edward went to get 2 beers while I talked to Alice and Jasper. When they turned away I felt to arms snake around my waist.

"Hey babe" the voice slurred and I tenses, automatically knowing it wasn't Edward. I turned around to see Mike Newton, the freakazoid always putting the moves on me. I turned around sucessfully but he wouldn't let go.

"Mike you better let go of me before you get a black eye" I growled.

He laughed "Aw baby don't be like that...You know you want me" he said drunkenly.

Finally I got away. I pulled my arm back and punched him square in the nose. He stumbled back and fell to the floor. Alice turned around and gasped, but then started laughing.

"What's so funny Alice?" I growled.

"He *laugh* matches *laugh* Tanya *laugh*!" She choked out. Rosalie came over to see the commotion and started laughing too. Soon enough I started giggling too. Edward finally came back and saw Newton on the floor, looked questioningly at me, shrugged, and came over. I rolled my eyes at how oblivious he is.

"Here you go love" he said handing me my drink. I slapped my hand to my head and turned around to see Alice and Rose with grins slowly creeping up on their faces...

"LOVE?" they both screamed.

"Uh oh" Edward said. Emmett and Jasper patted him on the back apprecatively. I took off my heels and ran before the questions started. Edward ran after me and we stopped at the driveway panting.

"Edward?" "Yes love?" "You are the biggest idiot ever" "I know love".

The next day

The next day was shopping day. The girls started saying now that Edward "loved me" I needed some new clothes. I groaned rolling my eyes. We were halfway through the stores when I heard Alice's scream. Rose and I darted out of the dressing rooms to Alice.

"Alice what the hell is the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"They don't have these jeans in a size 2!" she said frantically.

"Jesus Christ Alice, you nearly gave us a heart attack!" Rose groaned.

I sighed. Another tragic event in the life of the Pixie.

REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS IN YOUR REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight!

Chapter Ten

BPOV

Oh lord. Here it was Thanksgiving. Just picturing Emmett with the food surrounding him makes me shudder. The other day we went over to the Cullen's house for dinner, and obviously Esme made tons of food! So we're all sitting there eating when Emmett comes barreling through the front door, well more like crawling. He had just come home from football practice and was starving.

"FOOD! Mother of God FOOD!" he screamed running towards it. He started grabbing every piece of food in sight and shoved it in his mouth. He ate all the food off our plates. We just sat there shocked. Esme then came through the kitchen door and stopped dead in her tracks.

".CULLEN." she shouted. Emmett turned around and we were all silently trying to hold in our laughter. Rose was purple from holding in giggles and Jasper had fallen off his chair because he was about to combust.

"Put. the. ."she said in a scarily calm voice. She walked up to him, grabbed his ear, and dragged him out of the house. We could hear her screaming at him and we lost it. Alice was laughing so high pitched, I think a glass broke. My stomach hurt so bad from laughing. Edward had to run to the bathroom because he almost peed himself.

Well back to the matter at hand. Here I was Thanksgiving morning, in my sleeping bag at Ali's house. Alice was snoring next to me, and Rosalie was drolling. Oh, if only their boyfriend could see how dainty they are when they sleep. Note sarcasm. I rolled over and fell back asleep.

We woke up three hours later to Alice running around the house like a madman. She was hitting me with a pillow while jumping on Rosalie. "GET UP GET UP GET UP!" she screamed. "WE ONLY HAVE FOURTY MINUTES TO GET READY!" She started running into the closet grabbing clothes left and right. Rose and I stumbled down to the kitchen to get coffee, revealing the boys all dressed and watching football. Rose and I looked at each other, saw bedhead, and ran.

Alice was standing at the stairs smiling smugly and dressed to perfection. She wore a off white tunic with a black skirt, black stilettos, and a bow necklace. We growled at her and dashed to shower. Rosalie came out 6 minutes later (which is a new record!) dressed and primped. She wore a brown and gold top with dark jeans, brown wedges, and a cream cardigan. I ran to the bathroom, washed and bathed myself, blowdried my hair, and got dressed in 8 minutes. I should be on some sort of team. I dressed in a gray sweater dress with rainbow heels, and a black coat. We scrambled down the stairs grabbing our purses.

We stopped at the end of the stairway and saw the boys asleep on the couches. I stormed over to Edward. "Eddie baby" I cooed. "Yes, love" he asked smiling sleepily.

"GET UP!" I screamed in his ear and he jumped about 3 feet in the air. Emmett was rubbing his head from where Rose hit him and Jasper was probably deaf in one ear.

"We're up! Gosh Bells you're loud this morning!" Edward grumbled.

"Well Edward when you only have about a half hour to get ready, you'd wanna give people hell" I said reaching up to give him a kiss.

I took his hand and led him out to my car. Just recently my truck had died. Cue sobbing! So now I had my Ferrari. I slid into the seat and we drove to Edward's house. Esme was ecstatic to see us. "My girls!" she squealed, embracing us. We laughed. "Esme we just saw you yesterday!" we giggled. "Oh you know you girls are like the daughters I never had! But I wish I did." she said the last part under her breath. We chuckled and went to help in the kitchen.

After Esme shooed us away we went into the living room. Emmett and Edward were fighting over who would eat the most turkey, and Jasper and Carlisle were shaking their heads in mock shame. We then settled down to watch the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Special. Jasper then started to criticize Charlie Brown, whom Alice defended, which caused a grand debate. Finally Esme said it was time for dinner and we all sat down to a tasty meal of mashed potatoes, stuffing, corn, turkey, and other delicious foods. Edward beat Emmett in the food eating contest. I rewarded Edward with a kiss, and Emmett with a smirk.

"Bella! That's not nice! You're boyfriend cheated!" Emmett whined.

"Em let's face it, Edward's just that good" I said smiling.

"Thanks babe" he chuckled.

Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap "I think your very manly Emmie Bear!" she giggled, planting one heck of a kiss on him.

The boys pleaded to let us stay the night, and when we all out on our puppy dog faces, Esme finally relented. We scrambled to get changed and settled down on the couch, to watch TV specials. Esme and Carlisle went to bed at 10:00. "What a bunch of old farts" Emmett said. We all fell asleep around 1:00 in the morning, but not before sneaking past Esme and Carlisle's room to the kitchen. Emmett did his Mission impossible moves, rolling on the floor, but then falling down the stairs, like an idiot. We squealed and ran to hide. Esme opened the door but when she heard the silence she went back to sleep. We heated up the turkey and stuffing, and devoured the rest of the pies. By the time we were done, we were pooped and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the smell off coffee and pancakes. I was instantly out of bed and down the stairs searching for the source. Rose was sitting with her head on the counter waiting for coffee, and Alice was dancing around the kitchen to the radio. The boys were in the front throwing a football. and Esme and Carlisle were still asleep. Edward came pounding down the stairs, scratching his head tiredly. With no shirt on I might add. I sighed, silently praying. Edward caught me staring at him.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

"No not really, I was just admiring your messy hair." I said nonchalantly.

He pulled me in for a kiss, and Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward put a shirt on and stop feeling up my best friend. Edward Cullen get your hand off her butt!" she scolded. I smiled. "I don't mind!" I sang, going to the coffee machine.

"Bella if you value your life you will shut. up. now." Rosalie hissed. I rolled my eyes. She really needed caffeine. I poured her a huge glass of coffee, which she greedily drank. One Thanksgiving down, a million more to go!

A/n- All right people that was the next chapter! I just wanted you all to know I will be putting up a new story on Sunday or Monday! It's based off Glee but with the Twilight Characters. It's called Journey to Forks and I really hope you all read it. I will post a cast list in the first chapter! Thanx! =)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight

Chapter Eleven

BPOV

I popped another french fry in my mouth as I tried to drone out the sounds of the cafeteria. I missed Edward. All 3 of the boys were home sick with a virus that has been going around.

"I miss the guys." I sighed.

"I know." Rose said sadly.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS!" we heard Alice screech from across the cafeteria. She ran to the table.

"Alice why are you so excited?" I asked.

"Guess what I signed us up for...CHEERLEADING!" she said excitedly.

"Cheerleading?" Rose and I deadpanned.

"Oh My God. Alice I am so NOT cheerleader material!" I groaned.

"Well, too bad. Tryouts are after school!" she squealed, dancing out through the cafeteria doors.

I walked through the front door of Edward's house bubbling with excitement. I said a quick hello to Esme and Carlisle and ran to Edward's room to see him playing video games.

"Oh my god! You'll never guess what happened today!" I said excitedly.

"I'm guessing its good?" he said amused.

"I'm a CHEERLEADER! Me Bella Swan a CHEERLEADER! I never would've guessed!" I squealed.

He burst out laughing. "YOU? A cheerleader? I'm sorry love but you are the clumsiest person I know!" he laughed.

"Well, I am the new cheerleading CAPTAIN. And it turns out I'm VERY flexible." I said grabbing my things and sauntering out.

"Clumsiest person my butt!" I muttered on my way out.

"Bella love wait! He said still laughing.

"I'm sorry, but you know this might be a good thing. You. Short skirts. Cheering me on at every football game..." He said kissing me.

I giggled. "Yeah, Yeah sweet-cheeks, now get back in bed!" I scolded walking out to my car.

The next day we had cheerleading practice. Alice and Rose were co-captains and Alice was all smug that I was the captain, saying I told you so and blahbity blahbity blah.

"All right guys our first game is this Friday, so let's stretch and get to work. " I said clapping my hands.

Our routine was fairly simple. It was to Madonna's "Ray of Light". It was pretty awesome if I do say so myself. It was on stilts. (Just look up the Glee Episode The Power of Madonna and look for the Cheerios performance for Ray Of Light"!) We were doing well and were ready for the big game!

DAY OF THE GAME

This morning the girls came over to my house to get ready for the day. We put on our uniforms, which were red cheerleading skirts with a white and black star on it, a red, black, and white top with the Washington Badgers sign on it, and white Nike sneakers. We had red and white pom poms too. We puts on sparkly grey eyeshadow, red lipstick, and peach gloss. We put our hair back with a red headband and tied our hair in tight ponytails. We then wore red earrings. I laughed. We looked like triplets!

"Oh my god we match!" Rose giggled.

We grabbed our jackets and went outside to Emmett's jeep where the boys were waiting. They were dressed in their Letterman Jackets today to show some spirit. Today was going to be fun!


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or "Ray of Light" by Madonna, or the references to Glee

Chapter 12

BPOV

After a weeks practice, I felt we were ready for the big game tonight. We were fully confident in walking on stilts, and we had the routine down flat.

We walked into school this morning in our uniforms, with everybody gawking. I blushed, realizing that I was popular now! Alice and Rose giggled and waved to all the guys. I rolled my eyes.

"Everybody thinks we're royalty!" Alice said excitedly.

"I know! It's fantastic!" Rose squealed.

We walked to the end of the hall where we saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, talking to some football buddies.

"Hey babe." I said to Edward.

"Hey!" he said, flashing me his signature crooked grin. He gave me a kiss before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I couldn't believe it. My life was a fairy-tale! I was dating the star quarterback, I was head cheerleader (despite my clumsiness) and I had the greatest friends. I felt like I was on an episode of Glee or something.

The bell rang and Edward and I walked hand in hand to 1st period English. We sat through Mr. Berty's lecture about Pride and Prejudice.

By lunchtime I was so pumped about the day. I felt like one of those over peppy cheerleaders who's obsessed with school spirit. Yuck.

"Omigod aren't you excited for the game? I'm sooooo excited! It's gonna be so much fin! I can't wait for you guys to see our routine! It's fantastic! Bella choreographed it ALL BY HERSELF! It's so gre-" Alice rambled.

"Hey turbo-tongue take a breath wouldya?" Emmett laughed.

"Ha Ha. You're hilarious Em." she grumbled.

THE GAME

The whole team was in the locker room, fixing hair and makeup and stretching.

"Girls?" I called. Everybody turned to look.

"I just want to say, you girls are a great team, so just go out there and do your best!" I said smiling.

A chorus of 'Awws' and 'That's so sweet!' came from around the room.

The coach came in, smiling at us.

"It's time girls!" she said happily.

I sighed nervously, then walked out to the field to put on the stilts.

"Alright Badgers! Here are your cheerleaders!" The announcer yelled into the mic.

"Ray of Light" by Madonna came on and I took a deep breath.

I stepped out and performed. The routine went smooth as silk and the whole field was cheering. I laughed and hugged Rose who was next to me.

"We were great!" she said happily.

I laughed and went to take of the stilts. We then sat in the bleachers to watch the game.

La Push was winning by 2 points. If Edward scored this touchdown, The Forks High Badgers would go to the playoffs.

Jasper caught the ball and ran, dodging the La Push players as they went. Number 52 Jacob Black was blocking him so he threw it to Edward. Edward ran as fast as lighting. He once told me he was the fastest in his family. Jacob caught up with him and tackled him, along with 4 other players, and Edward cried out in pain. The crowd gasped. The ref said Edward had made a touchdown and Forks High had won, but all I could think about was Edward. I jumped out of my seat and ran, with Alice and Rose right behind me. I ran to the locker room, throwing open the door, to see Edward laughing with Emmett about something.

"Edward Cullen! Why the hell are you laughing? Aren't you hurt?" I snapped.

He laughed. HE LAUGHED! Why the hell was he laughing?

"Why the hell are you laughing?" I shouted.

"Bella love I wasn't really hurt. I just did it so he would get off me! It was the plan all along!" he said chuckling.

"You weren't hurt? WELL I'LL MAKE YOU HURT!" I growled punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow Bella what the heck was that for?" he whined.

"For scaring the living daylights out of me!" I yelled stomping out of the locker room grumbling.

"My boyfriend's an idiot." I grumbled to Alice who was laughing next to me.

ALRIGHT PEOPLE I NEED YOUR HELP!- In a review, please tell me 2 things

1. would you like bella, alice, and rose to stay on the cheerleading squad?- yes or no

2. what would you like to see in the upcoming chapters? (I only got one person telling me what they wanted to see! Please tell me! =) )


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!

Chapter 13

BPOV

I groaned and rolled over. My phone was ringing somewhere in the pocket of my bag, which was all the way across the room. My head hurt so much. I have no idea what even happened last night. I rolled over and was met with Edward. I sat up completely shocked.

"Edward?" I rasped, my head spinning.

Last night events came flooding back. The victory party, the alcohol, the kissing...

"Oh no." I groaned.

I was in my bed. I immediately started getting dressed, worried my dad would come in to find us. Then I realized, thank god,he was on a trip to the Bahamas for a conference for the next 2 weeks. Edward sat up quickly and groaned from the hangover.

"Hey babe." I said groggily.

He pulled me closer to his chest.

"Mmm. Last night was great." he whispered in my ear.

I laughed. I rolled our of bed to check my phone to see it was Alice. Less than 5 seconds later the doorbell rang. I threw on Edward's shirt and went to the door and opened it, revealing Alice.

"Hi Bells!" she chirped.

"Alice why the heck are you so chipper?" I whined. Alice was totally and completely smashed last night. How did she not have a killer hangover?

"Please Bella, I might have been completely drunk last night, but at least I wasn't as drunk as you and Rose!" she scoffed.

I remebered Rose going crazy last night. She was stumbling and very touchy feely...

Alice eyed Edward's shirt on me.

"So I guess you had alot of fun last night..." she trailed off, wagging her eyes suggestively.

I rolled my eyes.

Edward came stumbling down the stairs, looking horrible.

Alice laughed. "Have fun last night Eddie?" she smirked.

He growled and went into the kitchen. He put his head down on the table and fell asleep. What a weirdo.

Alice and I giggled. We tiptoed to the kitchen and grapped the pots and pans. On the count of three we banged them.

"WAKEY WAKEY TIME TO SHAKEY!" I yelled.

"EARTH TO DWARD!" Alice shouted.

Edward jumped about a foot in the air and fell out of his chair.

He got up and shuffled back to my room grumbling about "no respect" or something stupid.

Alice giggled and rolled her eyes.

6 DAYS LATER

Today was Friday and the girls and I were currently shopping. We were looking through clothes in Hollister, when all of a sudden I felt queasy. I ran to the restroom and emptied my lunch.

"Bells?" Rosalie said walking into the bathroom.

Alice came in next, her heels clicking against the tiles.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked nervously.

I stood up and flushed the toilet. I stepped out and gave them a weak smile.

"I'm fine. I think it was just the cafeteria food." I said.

They nodded.

"We should get you home." Rose said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

They dropped me home and as soon as I walked into the house I got sick again.

I took a shower and washed out my mouth, thinking I had a bug.

I fell asleep, dreaming peacefully.

I woke up the next morning to knocking on my door.

Rose and Alice were standing there looking nervous.

"Bella we need to talk to you." Alice said in a serious voice.

"Come on in." I said confused.

They sat on the stools in the kitchen.

"Bells. You know how you and Edward um, celebrated, the night of the game?" Rose said playing with her hands.

"Yes. Why?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well, do you know if you used protection?" Alice asked.

The color drained from my face.

"No. NO NO NO!" I exclaimed jumping up. I grabbed my jacket and keys and darted to my car, going to the nearest drugstore.

My mind was reeling. I saw Alice and Rose in the car behind me. We stormed into the pharmacy and picked up as many pregnancy tests as we could find.

I was shaking on the way home. We ran into the house and I locked the bathroom door. I did 11 tests, and set the timer for 10 minutes.

"Do you really think it could happen?" I sobbed.

"Anything's possible." Rose whispered.

I started crying, putting my head in my hands.

The timer beeped and all three of us darted to the bathroom.

"Alice can you read it?" I asked trembling.

She picked it up and took a deep breath.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

I slammed my locker shut. I was walking down the hall when I hear Edward calling my name. I shut my eyes. I couldn't face him.

"Bells! Hey what's with the silent treatment?" He asked catching up to me.

"I'm sorry if I did something..." he trailed off.

Tears were streaming down my face.

He picked up my chin. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I'm pregnant." I sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Previously On A Chance At Love-

He picked my chin up. "What's the matter?" he whispered.

"I'm pregnant." I sobbed

EPOV

"I'm so sorry Edward! It's all my fault!" she sobbed.

"Mine?" I asked nervously.

"Of course!" she said.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even know until yesterday! I was throwing up, but I thought it was just a bug but Alice and Rose got me a test and I took it and it said yes and I feel terrible!" she cried tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god." I said, my hand running through hair.

She wiped her tears and pushed past me, running down the hall, her cheerleading skirt swishing as she went. I leaned up against the wall covering my face with my hands. Jasper came up to me with the happiest look on his face.

"Hey man what's up?" he asked happily. His face turned serious when he saw my expression.

"Edward are you okay?" he asked, all signs of happiness gone.

"Bella's pregnant." I choked out, and he froze.

"What?" he asked.

"She's pregnant. With my kid." I said.

"Oh god." he said. The bell rang. How was I supposed to go to class after this?

"Don't worry Edward, we'll all help you." he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

BPOV

I walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Edward all of a sudden appeared at my side.

He gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand.

We walked into the cafeteria and our friends all of a sudden looked up. Alice gave me a huge smile and danced up to me.

"It's gonna be okay." she whispered as she hugged me. Rose hugged me tightly.

"So Bella, when are you gonna tell Charlie?" Alice asked uncertainly.

"Today after school." I said quietly.

"Do you want me to be there?" Edward asked me, holding my hand.

"No I'm afraid he'll shoot you!" I said with a small smile.

AFTER SCHOOL

Charlie just walked in the door. I took a deep breath. It was time.

"Dad? There's something I need to tell you." I said.

"What is it Bells?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. "I'm pregnant." I said.

Silence.

When I opened my eyes, Charlie was fuming.

"PREGNANT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT?" He yelled, his face red.

I was crying by now.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. YOU HAVE 1 HOUR TO BE OUT OF HERE." he shouted walking out the door.

I was sobbing. I wiped my eyes and packed up my things. I couldn't believe that he threw me out!

I packed my things and put them in my car, not knowing where to go. I finally drove to Edward's house. It was late, around 11:00 so I didn't know if they were sleeping. Edward opened the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Charlie threw me out." I sobbed.

He looked shocked. He took me in his arms and rubbed my back. He picked me up and carried me to the couch where he sat me on his lap. Carlisle and Esme came down and were shocked to see me there.

"Bella, honey what's the matter?" Esme asked worried.

"Charlie threw her out." Edward said sadly.

"Why would he do that?" Carlisle asked confused.

I wiped my eyes. "Because...I'm pregnant." I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I didn't mean for it to happen! I understand if you don't want me here because I screwed up Edward's life, I just didn't know where to go s-" I rambled.

"Bella sweetie it's fine." Esme cut me off, giving me a hug.

"Edward bring her up to your room, and we'll talk in the morning." Carlisle said.

Edward took my hand and led me upstairs. We passed Emmett and Jasper who looked shocked.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered.

"Bella, I am going to do whatever it takes to be a good father." he whispered, hugging me.

I kissed him and put my things down. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in Edward's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own twilight

EPOV

I couldn't believe Bella was pregnant. The one time it happened she got pregnant! We used protection! I think. Didn't we? We were so drunk I had no idea what even happened.

I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Bella up, so I crept downstairs to the kitchen for some late night snacking. I had some leftover cake that Esme made for dinner, but just poked at it, not in the mood to eat.

"Edward?" I heard a small voice call.

Bella was standing in the doorway of the kitchen in her snowflake pajamas and polka dot bathrobe. She was adorable.

"Love, what are you doing up?" I asked walking over to her.

"I'm sorry. I just woke up and I can't fall back to sleep." she said looking down guiltily.

"Sweetie there's nothing to be sorry for, you didn't even do anything." I said smiling at her.

She sighed. "I know. I'm just so damn emotional!" she grumbled. I laughed. There's the Bella I know and love.

I took her hand and led her to the table, sitting her on my lap. She kissed me. I returned it, but of course the moment was ruined when Emmett walked.

"Isn't that how you guys got the baby?" he asked laughing while opening the fridge.

"What are you doing up?" I asked annoyed.

"Can't sleep. Got a lot on my mind." he sighed.

Then Jasper came down.

"What is this a house party?" Bella grumbled.

Jasper chuckled, taking some cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Let me guess, can't sleep either?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." We all sighed.

"What is everybody doing up?" said Esme who appeared in the doorway.

"Can't sleep." Everybody chorused.

She sighed. "Neither can I." she mumbled.

"All this baby drama is driving me crazy. And it's my baby." Bella muttered.

I kissed her forehead. "I don't want you worrying about anything. Everything will be fine." I told her hugging her close to me.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

Esme smiled.

"Alright everybody come on, back to your rooms. I don't care what you do just go try to get some rest. Bella, you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to honey." she said smiling warmly.

"Thank Esme." Bella replied hugging her.

BPOV

I was laying in bed next to Edward watching TV.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes love?" he asked turning over to look at me.

"Do you want this baby?" I asked sitting up.

He looked shocked.

"Bella of course I do! I know we're young, but I love you and I love this baby." he said holding my face in his hands.

I smiled and hugged him, holding him tight.

"Thank you." I sobbed, happy tears this time.

He pulled me close and shut the TV.

"Goodnight love." he whispered kissing my hair.

I woke up to an empty bed.

"Edward?" I asked seeing if he was there. No answer.

Confused, I got up and put on my robe and walked down to the living room.

No Edward.

Then i smelled pancakes and bacon. Mmm. I walked to the kitchen.

There was Edward.

"Morning love." he said giving me a crooked smile.

"Morning!" I said giving him a peck on the lips and walking to the fridge.

"Good morning!" Esme sang dancing into the kitchen. I laughed. She was like a present day Snow White.

She kissed Edward and I on the cheek and went to the coffee machine.

"What has you so happy today Esme?" I giggled.

"She's like this everyday." Carlisle grumbled walking through the door.

Esme rolled her eyes. "He's not a morning person person." she explained laughing.

Emmett and Jasper came down, looking half dead.

"Well don't you two look bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning!" I teased.

They growled and I laughed.

Esme clapped her hands. "Alright everybody eat! You have to get ready for school!" she scolded. I dug in and moaned. The pancakes were so freaking fluffy!

"Oh my god Edward I'm sorry, but I'm marrying this pancake!" I said my mouth full.

He laughed.

I devoured my food and went upstairs to change.

Today we didn't have practice, so I ditched my uniform and threw on black tights, black high waisted shorts, a gray cashmere sweater, and black heeled boots.

Edward almost had a conniption when he saw me in the boots but I just rolled my eyes and went to the car.

The ride was silent except for the music in the car. Edward held my hand the whole time and would occasionally bring it up to his lips and kiss it.

When we got to school, Alice was almost bursting with questions.

"Bella! What did Charlie say? Did you tell him? Was he mad? Was he happy? How are you? How is he? Did Edward come? Did he try to shoot him? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING?" she demanded.

"Well Ali, if you'd shut-up for 5 seconds I'd tell you!" I laughed.

She huffed crossing her arms.

"Yes I told Charlie. He was mad. He threw me out. Edward didn't come. He didn't try to shoot Edward." I said.

"HE THREW YOU OUT?" Rosalie shouted. Everybody in the parking lot turned to look.

"Shut-up!" I hissed.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

"How could he do that? Isn't he your father? Fathers don't do that!" Alice exclaimed.

"He had a right to." I sighed.

"No he didn't! What kind of man is he?" Rose huffed.

The bell rang.

"Let's just get to class." I said quietly. I took Edward's hand an we walked to English.

When we walked into the room we received stares.

"What is everyone looking at?" I whispered to him.

He shrugged. We took our seats.

In the middle of class somebody tapped me on the shoulder. It was Tanya. Ugh.

"So Swan, I hear you've got a bun in the oven." she whispered quietly giggling. I tensed.

Everybody knew.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own twilight

A/N- I do a lot of time skipping in this chapter! =)

Chapter 16

1 month later

Bella-

1 month and 3 weeks along

EPOV

This last month has been hectic. Bella is now 7 weeks along and is positively aglow. After the whole school found out she was pregnant, everybody was very supportive. Even Tanya. Well, after Alice and Rose threatened to break her nose.

"Edward are you ready?" Bella called from downstairs.

"Be right down love!" I answered back grabbing my jacket. Today was Bella's first ultra-sound and we were so excited.

Bella was still living at my house. Charlie was being stubborn, but I couldn't be happier that she lived here. It was comforting that if anything happened, god forbid, I could be with her in a heartbeat.

"What took you so long?" Bella asked giving me a kiss.

"Just thinking." I replied, giving her a smile. I led her out to the Volvo.

We got in and I started the car.

"Aren't you guys excited?" a voice asked.

Bella screamed and I jumped. We turned to see Alice and Rosalie.

"ALICE? ROSALIE? What are you doing in Edward's car?" Bella asked incredulously.

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. The whole car was shaking because I was laughing so hard.

Bella started laughing too and then Alice and Rose.

When we finally stopped, Bella turned to Alice.

"Alice, why are you in here?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"I came for moral support!" Alice said proudly.

"Rose?" "You're my best friend, of course I'm coming!"

"It was my idea!" Alice said giggling.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the driveway. Psycho Pixie.

We pulled up to the hospital and now the nerves were setting in. What if they found something was wrong with the babies? What if Bella was sick. Oh god.

"Edward honey. Calm down." Bella said holding my face in her hands as we walked into the lobby.

I took a deep breath. "Okay." I said taking Bella's hand.

"Oh my god I'm so excited!" Alice exclaimed bouncing in her spot.

"Ali calm down!" Rose said, rolling her eyes. I laughed.

I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm here for Isabella Swan's ultrasound with Dr. Vera." I told the nurse.

"Of course. Right this way." she said smiling at Bella and I.

"Good luck Bells!" Rose called. She smiled at them as we walked down the hall.

"Just wait in here and she'll be with you shortly." the nurse said giving us a smile and walking back down the hall.

I sat down in one of the chairs while Bella hopped onto the examination table.

I drummed my fingers and tapped my foot.

"Edward baby?" "Yes love?" "If you don't stop fidgeting I am going to break your hand."

"Sorry love." I laughed.

She growled.

The door opened revealing Dr. Vera.

"Hi guys, I am Dr. Katherine Vera." she said giving us a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said. I shook her hand.

"So let's get the basic boring stuff out of the way and then we get to see your babies!" she said happily. I laughed. She was an older version of Alice!

She took Bella's blood pressure, weight, and measured her waist. After that was done she hooked up the sonogram machine.

BPOV

Dr. Vera took out the cold gel and squirted it on my tummy.

I jumped at the coldness.

"Sorry." she laughed. She took put the transducer on my stomach and rolled it around over my stomach finding the baby.

I squeezed Edward's hand.

"Ah there we are!" she said.

I gasped tears coming to my eyes. My baby.

"Oh my God." Edward whispered.

"Oh wait." Dr. Vera said.

"What? Is it sick? Is my baby okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes your baby is perfectly fine. Or well I should say babies." she said smiling.

I arched an eyebrow. "Twins?" I asked.

Edward fainted.

We walked out of the room, Edward a little woozy. What a baby. We decided to tell everyone about the twins on Christmas as a part of their present.

"So how was it?" Alice asked running up to us.

"It was great!" I said smiling.

"Do you have pictures?" Rose asked.

"Not yet, it's too tiny to see." I explained.

"How are you holding up Edward?" Rose asked, giggling at his weird state.

"Fine." he choked out, dazed. I rolled my eyes and dragged him to the car.

Esme squealed when the four of us walked through the door.

"How was it?" she asked hurrying from the kitchen.

"It was great! Although your son fainted." I grumbled hanging up my coat.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward I love you son, but you have to be more manly." Esme said kissing me on the cheek.

Rose and Alice started laughing. "Ha Ha Ha, laugh all you want!" Edward said walking upstairs to his room.

1 week later

CHRISTMAS EVE

I sighed, looking at the freshly fallen snow. Today was Christmas Eve, and I was the only one up. I had woken up at 8:00, way before the others, so I grabbed a blanket and walked outside to the front porch. I sat on the swing and wrapped myself in the blanket all cozy and warm. Last night our friend slept over because of the big party tonight. Alice and Rose's parents were coming, and Renee and Phil were coming up from Florida. I was really nervous to see her since I hadn't told her about the pregnancy.

"Love what are you doing up?" Edward asked. I turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

"I couldn't sleep." I said smiling at him.

He came over and got under the blanket, wrapping me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and I laid my head on his chest. We just laid there content until the house came alive with voice and banging pots and laughing. I sighed and got up taking Edward's hand and walking inside.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Esme said beaming. She was beginning to cook for tonight.

"Morning Esme! Need some help?" I asked.

"No it's fine dear, why don't you go get ready for your mother?" she said kindly.

"Okay!" I said skipping upstairs. I put on a comfy pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a long sweater. Right as I finished getting dressed I got a call on my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella!" Renee gushed.

"Mom! Are you here?" I asked excitedly running downstairs.

"Yes I'm right outside the door!" she squealed.

I flung open the door.

"Mom!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Oh Bells I missed you!" she said squeezing me.

"Phil!" I said happily giving him a hug.

All the Cullens and Alice and Rose had gathered in the room now.

"Mom I'd like you to meet the Cullens. Cullens meet Renee!" I said giggling.

Esme and Carlisle stepped up. "Hello Renee it's so nice to meet you!" Esme said hugging her. Carlisle smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too!" she said laughing.

"This is Jasper, Emmett and Edward." I pointed to the boys.

They shook her hand.

"And you know Alice and Rose." I said.

They hugged her. After we set her things down I knew it was time. I had to tell Renee the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

CHAPTER 17

Bella- 2 months along

BPOV

"Mom I need to tell you something." I said nervously to Renee.

"What's up honey?" she asked from her spot on the couch.

I sat down on Edward's lap in an armchair across from her.

"Mom, umm...Edward and I are having a baby." I said fidgeting.

She pondered that for a second and I gauged her reaction. Finally she broke out into a huge smile.

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY IS HAVING A BABY!" she squealed, jumping out of her seat and hugging me tight/

I squeezed her back. "So you're not mad?" I asked pulling back.

"Of course not! Bells, I've seen the way you and Edward interact. The way you talk about him it's like you've known him your whole life! It may be too early, but you guys are ready!" she exclaimed like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward looked at me shocked. I shrugged, at a loss for words.

Alice came dancing in then. "Bells! It's time to get ready for the party!" she sang dragging me upstairs. Great. Another round of plucking, curling, and clothes.

I came downstairs, ready to help set-up for the party. I was wearing a red wool pencil dress, which hid my small baby bump perfectly, black stilettos, and black pearls. My hair was in an up-do with my bangs tucked to the side.

"You look gorgeous." Edward said smiling as he twirled me around.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said kissing him.

"All right lovebirds let's break it up." Rosalie laughed coming down in a charcoal strapless dress and black heels. Her hair was straightened and pushed back with a headband.

"Yeah we don't want anymore babies around here!" Alice giggled walking in from the kitchen in a cream wrap dress and tan heels.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, Esme needs you to help her with some cooking." Alice said.

He groaned and went into the kitchen.

"So Bells, did you tell Renee about the Charlie situation?" Rose asked.

"Not yet. I don't want to ruin her Christmas by telling her my own father kicked me out of the house." I said grimly.

"HE WHAT?" I heard a voice yell.

I jumped and turned around to see Renee, seething.

"Charlie kicked you out of the house?" she asked angrily.

"No Mom it's okay! He had a right to!" I explained, hoping she could just forget about it.

She immediately grabbed her coat and walked out the door to the car.

"Jesus Christ." I grumbled running after her.

"MOM! JUST LET IT BE!" I yelled as she backed out of the driveway.

"Edward!" I called.

He was by my side in a second. "Yes love?" he asked.

"C'mon we're going to Charlie's. My mother knows." I said hurriedly.

We jumped in the car and drove to my so called father's house to see Renee yelling at Charlie on the front porch.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! YOU THREW YOUR PREGNANT DAUGHTER OUT ON THE STREET BECAUSE SHE MADE A MISTAKE! DID YOUR PARENTS THROW YOU OUT WHEN I WAS PREGNANT WITH BELLA? I DON'T THINK SO!" she screamed at him, her face red with anger.

"WELL SHE SHOULD'VE BEEN SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW WHAT SHE WAS DOING! HER GETTING PREGNANT WAS A MISTAKE!" he bellowed back.

I gasped, putting a hand on my stomach. My babies were not a mistake.

"OUR GRANDCHILD IS NOT A MISTAKE!" she yelled.

"CUT IT OUT!" I yelled furious. I stomped up to the porch.

"My child is not a mistake! Mom has accepted that I am pregnant and you should too. I don't care if you threw me out of the house because that is your choice! I am happy living with the Cullens because they actually show that they love me! So just because you don't like that I'm pregnant doesn't mean you grandchild is a mistake!" I growled at Charlie.

"Mom. If Charlie wanted to throw me out of the house that's fine because it's his choice. So let's just go back to the Cullens and calm down." I said gently. She took a deep breath and nodded, walking back to her car.

"Come on Edward." I sighed taking his hand.

"You go wait in the car love. I want to have a word with Charlie first." Edward said kissing my cheek.

EPOV

As soon as Bella got in the care I turned to Charlie.

"Charlie listen to me. Bella is very happy that she is pregnant. So do not ruin her life by ignoring her and pretending she doesn't exist. She's having twins Charlie. She doesn't need the extra stress that you're bringing her. Although I love Bella living with my family and I, she misses you terribly. So I really think you should let her back in. Think about that." I growled at him and turned around to get in the car.

I pulled out, leaving a stunned Charlie behind.

BPOV

When we got back to the Cullen House, my other was calm, cool, and collected. The party was just starting and people were arriving.

A lot of the Cullen family came, and Alice and Rose's parents showed up too. Esme made chicken, steak, turkey, potatoes and corn, and oh god my mouth is watering at the though of it!

Music was playing and people were dancing and Edward and I were laughing as Rose and Emmett danced. Emmett was giant compared to Rosalie and he towered over her.

A jazz song came on and Edward dragged me out to the floor.

"Edward!" I whined. I could dance, but I didn't want to in front of all these people.

"C'mon love! Show them what you're made of he said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

He twirled me around and I giggled. I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around letting me down he held me to his chest and dipped me. people were laughing and cheering by now. We danced and danced until Esme finally called for dinner.

"Oh my god Bells! Why didn't you ever tell me you could dance?" Alice said hugging me.

"Well it never came up in conversation!" I laughed.

"We are so going dancing after the baby is born!" she said smiling.

We linked arms and walked to the dining room.

NEXT DAY-CHRISTMAS!

The house was eerily quiet as I rolled over. Today was Christmas, and we were all going over to the Hale household (Rose's house) to celebrate.

"Love it's time to get up." Edward whispered. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas!" I giggled.

"Merry Christmas" he said leaning in for a kiss when Alice opened the door. I groaned and fell back on my pillow.

"Alice could you leave and come back in like 5 minutes?" I pleaded.

"Nope! It's time to get ready!" She said dragging me out of bed.

"Help Edward!" I yelped while he laughed.

"Screw you Edward!" I yelled.

"You already did Bells!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"Shut-up Em!" I shouted back.

I stomped in the room wearing my clothes. I wore a black strapless knee length dress that flowed out at the waist, red pumps, and red jeweled earrings. My hair was curled and pulled back in an elegant bun and my bags were braided and pinned back.

"I hope you're happy!" I snapped to Edward. "I just endured an hour of torture with the Headmistress of all that is Fluffy and Evil!" I growled.

"But it was worth it. You look gorgeous." he said kissing me. I rolled my eyes but kissed him back. We pulled away and walked downstairs to get our jackets.

Alice was magically dressed in less that 7 minutes in a strapless gray waffle dress, black suede ankle boots, and black and pink earrings. She had her her hair in her signature spiky bob. Jasper and Edward were both dressed by Alice in black suits and shirts that matched our dresses Edward wore a red tie and Jasper wore a black tie.

Esme and Carlisle were in the car waiting. We all got in and drove to Rose's. Renee followed behind with Phil.

Let's see what happens today.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Twilight!

ALL OUTFITS FROM THIS AND PREVIOUS CHAPTERS ARE ON MY PROFILE!

Chapter 18

Bella- 7 months pregnant

BPOV

5 MONTHS LATER

I couldn't believe how fast the year had gone. I was now 7 months pregnant and big as a house. I was so happy with the way everything for the twins was turning out. I can still remember the day we told everyone...

FLASHBACK

I stood up from my place next to Edward and clapped my hands.

"Everybody Edward and I have a little present of our own." I said smiling.

"What is it Bells?" Alice asked from her spot under the tree.

"I'm having twins!" I said smiling.

It was silents for a few moments before everybody finally processed it.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie said, jumping up to hug us.

"Double the shopping!" Alice said happily kissing my cheek.

"My baby!" Renee sobbed smiling.

Esme and Carlisle hugged both of us.

END FLASHBACK.

"Love? Are you okay?" Edward asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked looking at him.

"You okay?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I said standing up from my seat.

"Well you better go get for the party." he said helping me up.

"Ooh yay!" I squealed, waddling upstairs. Tonight was Esme and Calisle's 20th Anniversary and they were having a party to celebrate.

I wore a pink tank sundress with white heels. I wore a pink flower clip in my hair and a white rose ring for accessories.

I walked downstairs slowly and met Esme on the way down.

"Oh Bella you look gorgeous!" she gushed.

"Thanks Esme so do you!" I laughed. She was wearing a beautiful lavender dress, white shoes, and white earrings. She had her hair in a french twist and her make up was natural.

"Thank you dear." she smiled walking upstairs to her room.

Alice was sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine.

"Oh hey Bells!" she smiled, like it was completely normal for her to be here.

"Ali...you did leave last night didn't you?" I asked my eyebrow raised.

She blushed.

"Mary Alice Brandon you didn't!" I said shocked.

She nodded bashfully.

I laughed loudly and she flushed even more.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked walking into the kitchen.

"Bella don't tell him!" Alice said frantically.

"Well Alice and Jasper had their own little party last night!" I sang, walking over to the fridge.

Emmett whistled.

"Alright now for our game of "WHO LOST THEIR V-CARD? ALICE BRANDON COME ON DOWN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"SHUTUP YOU BIG OAF!" She bellowed back. I giggled.

Jasper then stumbled into the kitchen looking like hell.

"Jasper, rough night?" Emmett teased.

Jasper paled. "Shutup." he mumbled.

"Jasper lost his v-card." I sang.

"Says the preggo one." he muttered. I giggled.

"Sorry bro but it's just too funny!" I giggled.

"EDWARD TIME TO GO!" I screamed upstairs.

"Jesus Bells, it's too early for that noise level!" Jasper whined.

"Sorry Jazz." I said patting his head.

Edward came down and walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you two torturing Jazz and Alice?" he asked curiously, when he saw the mischievous glint in Em and my eyes.

I laughed. "Your brother lost his v-card." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled.

"C'mon guys we gotta go. We have to pick up my Rosie Posie!" Emmett boomed running to the door. I rolled my eyes.

We all took Em's jeep since I could actually fit in the seat.

"So Bells, I have to say I love your outfit!" Alice said, turning around to face me.

"Thanks Ali. You look pretty too!" I smiled. She was wearing a pink wrap dress and black heels.

We stopped at Rose's house and she climbed in, wearing a red sundress, off white heels, and a white shrug.

"Rose you look beautiful!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks!" she laughed, buckling in.

It was a short ride to the hall where the party was being hosted. We climbed out...well I was pulled out, and walked through the doors t see the most beautiful room ever. There were chandeliers, hardwood flooring, and candles everywhere.

"Aww!" Rose, Alice, and I sighed.

"Why don't you ever do this for me!" Rose asked, slapping Em in the chest playfully.

"Because you deserve the world Rosie." he said, kissing her.

Alice and I looked at each other confused.

"Hey! I can be deep!" Em said, seeing our confused faces.

Esme and Carlisle arrived.

"Oh my gosh! You girls look beautiful!" Esme squealed running over as fast as she could in heels.

"And my boys look very handsome." she said fixing their ties.

"Love, brace yourself. My whole family is coming today and they are VERY annoying." Edward whispered.

Oh lord.


	19. Chapter 19 REAL CHAPTER!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

PEOPLE I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THE FIRST CH 19 I POSTED WAS THE WRONG ONE! IT WAS A DRAFT. SO HERE IS THE RIGHT ONE!

CH 19

EPOV

The party was in full swing. All of my relatives have arrived and they loved the girls. I was relieved.

Right now Em, Jazz, and I were drinking a beer and the girls were on the dance floor dancing up a storm.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting at their table, kissing and cuddling like they were the 18 year old newlyweds they used to be.

"Edward!" Bella called with a beautiful smile on her face.

She waved me over.

"Later guys." I said putting my beer on the bar and walking over to the table.

"What's the matter love?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see my man." she said kissing me.

I put my hand on her belly. She put her hand over mine and kissed my cheek.

"Aww!" Alice squealed.

"Bells how are the babies?" Jasper asked, sitting down an pulling Alice onto his lap.

"Good. Although they like to think mommy's ribs are punching bags." she muttered and I laughed.

She took in a sharp breath.

"Babe are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just Braxton-Hicks." she said reassuringly. I nodded, still worried.

We watched Rose and Emmett dance, Emmett looking like and idiot and Rosalie laughing at him. We had tears streaming down our faces watching them. When the song ended they came to sit with us.

"So how do you like our big crazy family girls?" Emmett asked.

Alice groaned. "Your grandmother pinched my cheeks so hard I though they would fall off!." she said annoyed.

"And your aunt was talking to the babies for a whole hour." Bella sighed rubbing her temples.

"And your great grandmother was amazed at how long my hair was. She played with it for a half hour straight." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"The women in your family are crazy. The only sane one is Esme." Bella laughed.

Bella drew in another sharp breath. "Bella I really think Carlisle should check you out." I told her.

"No, no. I promise I'll let him check me out after the party." she assured me.

I sighed.

Esme and Carlisle came over.

"You guys like the party?" Esme asked.

"It's wonderful Esme!" Alice chimed.

"Good!" she said smiling at us and then her and Carlisle walked over to greet other guests.

"Lunch is coming out!" Rose said, darting out of her seat.

"Thank god I'm freaking hungry." Bella said rising up to get some food.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No I'm fine." she smiled, walking over to the buffet.

"So Eddie, you excited about being a daddy?" Alice asked.

"Yes definitely. Are you excited about being Aunty Alice?" I asked chuckling.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so excited! I already have at least 6 UPS shipments for my little nieces or nephews!" she squealed.

"The poor children. Let's hope they aren't boys because Alice will turn them gay with all the shopping she'll do!" Jasper sighed shaking his head in mock sadness.

Alice rolled her eyes.

Bella came back with a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and corn.

She cut a piece off and put it in her mouth.

"Oh my god. This is some freaking good steak." She moaned. I laughed. She polished off her whole plate and sighed, rubbing her tummy. Alice giggled.

"Man Bells you're the champion!" Alice laughed.

Bella smiled.

"I'm eating for three people here!" she said giggling.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. God I love my girlfriend.

BPOV

2 months later

Bella-9 months pregnant

I groaned getting up off the couch. I had to get ready for dinner. The whole gang was coming over to the Cullen household for Sunday dinner.

I went upstairs and put on maternity jeggings, a floral cami, and white sandals. It was one of the only outfits I could still fit into. I put my hair in a ballerina bun, off my neck.

I was 2 weeks past my due date, as big as a house, and miserable. I was sweating all the time and my ankles were swollen, and my back always hurt. Not to mention the fact that I had to pee all the time.

"Love are you in here?" Edward asked. Oh Edward. He watched me like a hawk, ready for the babies to fall out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Edward!" I called putting on my last shoe.

"Everybody's here." he said coming in.

"Okay." I smiled walking over to take his hand. He led me downstairs.

"Bells! You look gorgeous!" Alice said, racing up to hug me.

"Thanks pixie." I said hugging her back.

"Hey Bells!" Rose said kissing my cheek. Emmett and Jasper came downstairs from the game room and kissed their girlfriends.

"Alright everybody come sit down!" Esme said, shooing us into the dining room.

"What are we having Mom?" Emmett asked, totally ready to eat.

"Roast beef, potatoes, corn, and salad." Esme said, bringing out the plates.

"Mmm." Jasper and Edward said in unison. Esme makes the best roast beef.

We ate with Carlisle at the head of the table, Esme at the end, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper on one side, and Alice, Edward and I on the other.

"Well what are you waiting for? Dig in!" Esme encouraged setting food on our plates. We grabbed our forks and knives and put the first spoonful in our mouths.

"Oh my god." I moaned. It was so good!

"What? Is the baby coming?" Edward asked standing up.

"Get some towels!" Jasper yelled freaking out.

"Don't let it fall out!" Emmett shouted.

"Will you idiots sit down? I'm fine!" I snapped rolling my eyes. Alice and Rose snorted at their boyfriends.

Edward sat down and blew out a breath.

"Sorry love." he said, getting back to his dinner.

I rolled my eyes. My hormones were going crazy.

I got up.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said.

"Let me get it." Edward said.

"Edward. Baby. I love you. But if you continue to walk on eggshells around me, I am going to deck you. Got it?" I asked sweetly. Emmett and Jasper bursted out laughing, and Ali and Rose giggled. Esme and Carlisle clapped.

I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. Suddenly I heard water dripping. I looked down.

"Edward!" I called.

"What's the matter?" he asked coming in.

"My water broke."


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Previously on A Chance At Love-

"Edward!" I called.

"What's the matter?" he asked, coming in.

"My water broke."

BPOV

I smiled down at the two little bundles in my arms. I couldn't believe it. I was a mother to 2 beautiful baby girls. They looked exactly the same, except the baby in my left arm had my brown hair, and the baby in my right arm had Edward's bronze hair.

"Where are my nieces?" Alice squealed, barging through the door.

I giggled.

They're so cute!" Rose exclaimed, coming over.

"What did you name them dear?" Esme asked kissing my cheek.

"Well my little bronze hair baby is Renesmee Rosalie Cullen, and my brown haired baby is Violet Alice Cullen." I said.

"Oh my god you named them after us?" Rose asked happily.

"Well we couldn't leave the 3 most important women in our lives out now could we?" Edward said laughing.

"Can we hold them?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I said. I handed Violet to Alice, and Renesmee to Rose.

"Thank god you got your mommy's looks!" Alice cooed to Violet, kissing her chubby little cheeks. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hello little one." Rose said, stroking Renesmee's hair.

"Have no fear Uncle Emmett and Jazz are here!" Emmett boomed coming through the door. I laughed.

"Oh god here they are, dumb and dumber." Edward muttered.

"Don't let them near my children." I whispered, giggling, to Alice and Rose. They nodded chuckling.

**2 weeks later**

I groaned as the babies started crying again. I couldn't take this! It was early August, the Air Conditioning was out, I hadn't slept in days, and I had baby throw up in my hair. I rolled out of bed, wishing Edward was here. He was at work at the bookstore in the center of town. Esme and Carlisle were visiting friends for the weekend, and Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz were nowhere to be found these past couple of weeks. I sighed. I had brought this upon myself.

I walked down the hall to the nursery.

I picked up Violet, the one who was crying.

"Shh, mommy's here." I cooed, grabbing the baby monitor and walking downstairs. I didn't want Vi waking up her sister.

I got a bottle out of the fridge and began feeding her.

All of a sudden a pair of arms snaked around my waist and I turned around to see Edward.

"Hey babe." I smiled tiredly.

"Hello love. Why don't you give me Vi and you can go take a shower." He said, taking the baby from my arms and kissing me on the cheek.

"You are a saint." I said gratefully, kissing him. He chuckled. I ran upstairs and immediately started a shower. I almost did a happy dance when I picked out a pair of CLEAN clothes!

I got in and groaned in happiness as the hot water soothed my tense muscles. I lathered my body in strawberry soap and shaved, I scrubbed all of the baby upchuck out of my hair with freesia shampoo and shut off the water, wrapping myself in a warm fluffy towel. I sighed in contentment.

I put on a pair of black cloth shorts and a gray tank. I brushed my hair and threw it in a ponytail. I jogged downstairs to see Jazz, Em, Alice, and Rose.

"Hey guys." I said, a bit annoyed at them for avoiding me.

"Oh, um, hey Bells." Rose mumbled.

"Where have you guys been? I haven't seen you since the day I came home from the hospital." I said turning to the fridge, hiding my angry face.

"Oh we just though you'd like some space, with the new kids." Alice sighed.

"Space? I've wanted nothing but space! Edward and I have been calling all of you, so we could at least have one adult conversation!" I said, turning around.

"Well Bells, we just you know wanna have fun." Jasper said. I tensed.

"You think just because I gave birth to YOUR nieces Jasper, that I'm no fun. Wow you're a great friend." I snapped walking upstairs.

"Real nice Jasper." Alice snapped, as I heard her chair screeching back.

I walked upstairs to the nursery, to see Edward softly singing to Renesmee, who was whimpering. Violet was asleep in her crib.

I leaned on the doorframe and giggled. Edward turned around and smiled at me. I walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Everything okay love?" he asked, seeing my slightly angry face.

"We can talk about it later." I said. He nodded.

"Bells?" a voice asked softly. I turned to see Alice and Rose standing in the doorway.

"Can we talk?" Rose asked. I nodded, kissing Edward on the cheek, and leading them down the hall to my room.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Bells we're sorry. Jazz didn't mean what he said. We've just been avoiding you because we thought you didn't want us around because of the girls. We didn't want to cause trouble." Alice said sadly.

I sighed. "When did I ever say I didn't want you around? Or that you would cause trouble? You guys are my best friends, no, my sisters, and I love you guys!" I said.

"Oh Bells!" Rose said tearing up. She came forward and pulled me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. Alice came forward and wrapped her arms around both of us.

"We're sorry Bells!" Alice said, wiping her tears.

"It's okay Ali." I said sniffling.

"Who died?" Emmett boomed, coming into my room. I chuckled.

"Emmett nobody died." Rose said rolling her eyes. Edward came in with Nessie and Vi.

"Is everything okay?" he asked seeing our tears. I nodded smiling.

"Hey its my beautiful little nieces!" Em chuckled, taking them from Emmett's arms.

The doorbell rang downstairs.

"I'll get it!" I said, getting up from the bed. I took Nessie and Vi from Em's arms, not trusting him with my children and walked downstairs. I opened the door and was shocked to see the person standing there.


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 21

BPOV

"D-Dad?" I stuttered out, completely shocked.

"Hi Bells." He said, fidgeting with his hands.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply, my anger kicking in.

"Love who's at the door?" Edward asked coming downstairs. He stopped when he saw Charlie.

"Hello Charlie." he said stiffly, walking over.

"Edward." he nodded in greeting. Edward took Nessie from my arms and started rocking her.

"May I come in?" Charlie asked, unsure. I nodded, stepping aside so he could walk in.

We led him to the living room.

"So...what do you need?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Bells," he started nervously, "I wanted to apologize for throwing you out. It wasn't right. You're my only daughter and I love you, and I was just angry when I realized my little girl was growing up. I missed the birth of my grandchildren and I regret that. Your mother called me the other day and told me I should get my act together and she was right. Will you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"Forgive you? Will she forgive you?" Edward roared, standing up. He handed Renesmee to me.

"You better watch yourself boy. You knocked my baby girl up." Charlie growled standing up.

"No I will not watch myself! You expect to waltz in here, say you're sorry, and everything will automatically become better! I don't think so!" Edward snapped back.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose came running downstairs to see what all the yelling was about.

Alice gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie growled, her protective side kicking in.

Charlie turned white when he saw the size of Emmett and Jasper, who were at least a head taller than him.

"I came to see my daughter." Charlie said.

"Well I don't want to see you. Get out." I growled, handing Violet to Alice.

"You can't make me. I'm the chief of police." Charlie said smugly.

"Well this is my property. Charlie, I'm sorry, but you need to leave." Esme said. We all turned around in surprise. Her and Carlisle were standing there, suitcases in hand.

Charlie sighed in defeat and got up, glaring at Edward before walking out the door.

We all stood there in silence before I finally broke down. I fell to my knees and cried. Rose, the closest one to me, came over and wrapped her arms around me. Everybody had sympathetic looks on their faces. Edward had left the room in anger at Charlie.

"Shh, Bells. Its okay." she whispered. Alice came over and sat down next to us, wrapping her arms around me too.

"Bella its okay." Jasper said, hugging me as soon as Rose and Alice went to check on the babies. I nodded. Edward came in the room and darted over to me as soon as he saw my tears.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so so sorry." he whispered, kissing my hair.

NEXT DAY

After the whole Charlie fiasco yesterday, Alice decided we should all go shopping. Esme and Carlisle agreed to watch the girls while we went to the Forks Mall.

Alice and Jasper went in Alice's Porsche, Em and Rose went in Rose's BMW, and Edward and I went in my Ferrari. We started our engines, and raced off to the mall.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Alice was bouncing in her spot.

"Come on Bellsie there's so much to do!" Alice squealed and I giggled. Rose, Alice, and I linked arms and ran off to the doors, squealing like little girls.

I sighed in contentment when I smelled the familiar perfume samples and Italian leather. We headed off to our first store while the boys trudged behind, ready to hold our countless bags.

RPOV

I smiled at Em, who was driving my car. We had a great day at the mall with our friends, but I loved these little moments of alone time.

Emmett intertwined our hands and brought them to his lips, kissing my knuckled. I giggled and looked out the window into the beautiful sky.

"I love you Em." I said softly.

"I love you too Rosie." he said smiling. I was so happy, until a feeling of dread washed over me when I saw the scene before us.

"Em stop the car!" I screamed. He halted and we both got out.

There before us was the biggest car accident I had ever seen. There was at least 10 cars and right in the middle of it was a yellow Porsche, and a red Ferrari.

I started crying and Emmett took off running, dodging people. I ran after him, thanking god I wore flats.

"Alice!" I sobbed, seeing her leaning against her car with a terrified look on her face.

"Rose!" she gasped throwing her arms around me.

"Where's Jazz?" I asked worried.

"He's helping Edward and Bella. They had it worse than us." she sobbed, taking my hand and running towards Bella's car.

Bella was hanging out the side of the car, pieces of glass were in her arms and she had a huge gash on her face. She was unconscious. Jasper was slowly easing her out, dodging the sharp glass edges of the window.

Edward was in Emmett's arms, and freaking out. He was worse than Bella, but conscious at least.

"Where's Bella? I need to make sure she's okay!" he said frantically. I ran over.

"Edward she's fine don't worry. Jasper is taking her to the ambulance now." I said putting my hands on the side of his face. He nodded and put his head in his hands.

"Em go take him to the ambulance." I said softly and he nodded solemnly.

I noticed Alice was walking funny.

"Alice you need to get your leg checked out." I said throwing her arm over my shoulder and helping her over. I sat on the ground outside of the ambulance and cried. I just prayed to God everything would be okay.


	22. AUTHORS NOTE! SORRY!

Hi everybody! Just wanted to let you know about some changes-

1. A Chance at Love will be updated every Thursday from now on.

2. My new story Lights, Camera, Romance-A Bella and Edward Story will be updated on Tuesday

Hope everybody is having a great summer! Please keep reading and REVIEW!

I'm like Tinkerbell! I need reviews to live! =)


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!

A/N- I would just like to apologize for the late posting! I was on vacay for the past week and a half, so I didn't have connection. My new story will be posted on thursday so please read! Thanks for understanding! =)

Ch. 22

Doctor Greene's POV

I checked over Edward Cullen's injuries. I sucked in a breath, seeing blood fall from his mouth and nose, obviously meaning internal injuries.

"We need a blood transfusion! STAT!" I shouted at the nurses, who looked terrified. I tried to close up Edward's gashes, not wanting him to lose too much blood.

"Here you go Doctor Greene." Angela, my head nurse said. I worked on getting him fixed up, but he was looking pretty bad. I was so grateful when he began accepting it.

Carlisle POV

I jumped out of the Mercedes, Esme trailing close behind. I darted through the doors and skidded to a stop at the front desk.

"Arlene where are my kids?" I asked the friendly secretary. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Alice and Bella are on the 1st floor along with Jasper and Edward. They're in rooms 106 and 107." she said, patting my hand. I turned around and walked towards Esme, who was now hugging Rose and bawling. Emmett looked terrible. He was pale and solemn. I had never seen my son with a smile off of his face.

"You okay son?" I asked quietly, sitting down. He shook his head, staring straight ahead.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, feeling helpless. I felt so terrible for him. The things he must've seen were probably terrifying.

He sobbed, putting his face in his hands.

"I was so helpless Dad! I couldn't do anything! Do you know how it feels to see your 2 brothers in trouble and not being able to do anything about it! And Bella and Alice are like my little sisters! I felt terrible I couldn't protect them! I just...I couldn't take it!" he sobbed his shoulders shaking.

"It will be okay Em. Everybody will be okay." I said, rubbing his back.

"Oh Emmie." Rose gasped when she saw him. She immediately came over and sat on his lap. He buried his face in her hair and cried, while she was stroking his face. I was so relieved that Emmett had found somebody as nice as her.

Dr. Greene came out, his face emotionless. I groaned, hoping it was good news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, how nice to see you." he smiled, shaking our hands.

"How are my sons?" Esme asked worried.

"Jasper is perfectly fine. Just a sprained wrist and some cuts and bruises." he explained.

"What about Edward?" Emmett asked scared.

"Edward was unconscious from a bump in the head for a while, but he is perfectly fine now." Dr. Greene said happily.

Esme started crying again, relieved that her sons were okay.

"What about our daughter?" Chelsea (Mrs. Brandon) asked, rising from her seat.

Dr. Greene laughed. "Your daughter is quite the trooper. No matter how much it hurt, she kept a smile on her face and has been talking up a storm ever since she woke from the medicine." he chuckled.

Elliot (Mr. Brandon) shook his head, a smile on her face. Mrs. Brandon squealed.

"What happened to Bella?" Rosalie asked worried.

"Bella is perfectly fine. She has a concussion and a broken arm, thankfully her left one. She has some bruises, and will be sore, but she is fine." he said.

"Oh thank god." Rose sighed.

"Has anybody called Renee?" Esme asked.

"No. Her and Bella got into a huge argument, and they aren't speaking. Renee wanted Bella and the babies to move down to Jacksonville and obviously Bella said no." Emmett muttered.

Poor Bella. Her father throws her out, her mother isn't speaking to her, and she's in a terrible accident.

We turned towards the elevator to go see our sons and daughters, hoping everything would be alright.

Rosalie POV

"Mom! Daddy!"

Alice's voice was the first thing we heard as we walked into room 106. Bella was her roommate, and was sleeping soundly in the bed next to her.

"My baby!" Chelsea cried, running forward to hug her. Elliot kissed his daughter's cheek and ruffled her hair.

"Rosie!" Alice squealed when her eyes landed on me.

I ran forward and hugged her, sobbing.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mary Alice! We almost lost you! Can you imagine what it's like loosing a sister!" I growled.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"PIXIE!" Emmett boomed, barreling forward to give a softer version of his normal bear hug.

"Good to see you healthy and happy Alice." Carlisle chuckled, kissing her cheek. Esme sobbed and hugged her, not being able to talk.

"What no hugs for me?" a voice rasped and we turned to the bed next to us.

"Bella!" everybody exclaimed, rushing forward for hugs.

She laughed, but winced in pain.

"How are you sweetie?" Esme asked concerned.

"Fine. A little shaken, but I feel fine. But where are my babies?" she asked nervously.

"Bella they're fine. We left them with Angela Weber next door. Bella sighed in relief. Angela was a good friend.

"Well Bella you and Alice seem fine and I think you can go home after you finish your IV." the nurse said kindly.

"Thank god! These hospital gowns are SO not flattering." Alice grumbled. I laughed and patted her head. Esme and Carlisle slipped out with Emmett to see Edward and Jazz. I followed soon after. Edward was already up and dressed, looking happy to leave.

"Edward! Jazz!" I squealed, giving them hugs.

"Don't you EVER scare us like that again!" I snapped, poking them in the chest. They winced.

"We're sorry Rose." they mumbled amused. Em chuckled.

"JAZZY!" Alice squealed, launching herself at him. Unbelievable. She was just in a car accident, and she's dancing around the hospital like it was completely normal. Gotta love Alice.

"Edward!" Bella gasped, throwing herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her kissing her hair and closing his eyes. She started sobbing into his chest and he rubbed her hair.

"I though I was gonna lose you." she sobbed.

"It's okay love. I'm her now." he whisperd, wiping her tears. I almost cried myself at how sweet their exchange was. Emmett took my hand and led me outside to the hallway and planted one hell of a kiss on me.

I kissed back until I needed air, and he moved to my neck.

"What brought this on?" I asked breathlessly. He stopped and looked at me.

"All of this has shown me how much you mean to me. Are you complaining?" he teased.

"Not at all." I purred, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling his lips back to mine.


	24. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!

A/N- Hello my loves! I would like to apologize. I have not been updating, and that is because I have been working on an awesome new story! YAY! So this chapter will be the epilogue but before you begin to cry...there will be a sequel! I will post my new story sometime on Tuesday, and it will be updated every Tuesday! So please enjoy this fantastic chapter and prepare for the sequel.

Love,

MiniAlice618

P.S- This will be very short because of the sequel!

Epilogue

BPOV

4 years later- College Graduation

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett- 22 years old

Twins- 4 years old

I took a deep breath, adjusting my cap and gown. Today was the day I was graduating from NYU. My friends and I were going out into the real world, getting jobs, buying houses, getting married and starting a family. I already had my two little girls, Violet and Renesmee, who were already four years old. They were complete opposites- Renesmee was just like Edward- Green eyes, loves music and loves her Daddy's Volvo. Violet was like me- loves to read, clumsy, and blushes.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Bells? It's time." Rosalie smiled, poking her head through the door. I took one more breath and turned around, smiling at her.

"Can you believe it?" I asked, grabbing my things. She giggled.

"We're finally done!" she squealed.

We linked arms and walked downstairs.

"Oh my god! Can you believe it? We have so many things to do! We have to get the cake, the flowers, the music, the chips, the soda, and the banner!" Alice hyperventilated, running through the house.

"Ali you forgot something." I smirked.

"What?" she asked frantically.

"We have to graduate first!" I giggled. She rolled her eyes and pressed the on button on her bluetooth.

"Hello beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around, smiling at him.

"Hey handsome." I said, pecking him on the lips.

"Ew! Yucky!" Violet said, her face scrunching up. I

"Boys have cooties!" Nessie exclaimed in disgust. I chuckled and kissed their heads.

"Alright everybody time to go!" Esme shouted, grabbing her keys.

"Where are Em and Jazz?" I asked.

"They're doing me a favor, they'll meet us there." Edward chuckled, like he knew a secret.

"What are you hiding Cullen?" I said smirking.

"Nothing that concerns you love." He laughed, taking Violet's hand. and walking her to the car. I picked up Nessie and buckled her into the car seat.

1 hour later.

"Alice Brandon." The Dean called, and Alice danced up on stage.

"That's my girlfriend!" Jasper cheered and people laughed.

"Edward Cullen."

"Woo!" we all cheered as he strolled gracefully up the stage and took his diploma.

"Emmett Cullen."

He ran up happily.

"I made it!" he boomed doing a little dance. I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Jasper Cullen."

"That's my boyfriend!" Alice yelled jumping up. We all smirked.

"Rosalie Hale."

Emmett smiled proudly at his wife. Yes, wife. They eloped 2 months ago and are planning a big wedding for next spring.

"Isabella Swan."

"Go mommy!" my two little girls cheered. I smiled at them. I was so lucky to have them. Sure it was a little too early but I wouldn't be here today without them.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the Class of 2014!"

We all screamed and threw up our caps, hugging each other through the raining caps.

Party-

The twins were with Esme and Carlisle for tonight, so us 'adults' had the night to ourselves. We were all having a good time at the party Alice threw when Edward pulled me aside.

"Bella I have to ask you something." he smiled. He lowered down on one knee. Oh my god.

"Bella, I have loved you for 5 years now, and I want to ask you if you'll be my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

Oh my god. I can't think. I can't breathe. I stood there shocked until I could finally speak.

"Edward I-".

THE END

I Know I left you with a cliffy, but read the sequel and find out!


End file.
